


soulmates

by lynn_jpg



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmates, happy birthday kaz, just boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24985960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynn_jpg/pseuds/lynn_jpg
Summary: On your eighteenth birthday, you will swap bodies with your soulmate.
Relationships: Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 5
Kudos: 292





	soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> this was actually something I wrote for soudam week last year, but sadly I didn't end up participating. anyone, it's kazuichi's birthday today and he needed a little celebrating! enjoy!

_ On your eighteenth birthday, you will swap bodies with your soulmate.  _

These words had been drilled into Kazuichi Souda's head for as long as he could remember. It was a well-known fact that you would one day swap bodies with your soulmate, and it would happen on the day the oldest turned eighteen. 

Of course, Kazuichi hadn't really ever cared for this day. Sure, he'd swap bodies with a random stranger, but what were the chances of them ever meeting? There were, what, seven billion people in the world? What were the odds of being soulmates with someone you knew?

But that all changed upon getting a boyfriend. 

Kazuichi Souda never expected to be in a relationship - at least, not in his high school years. He wasn't really all too good at talking with people. He was awkward, and clumsy, and sometimes just plain stupid. What qualities did he have that someone wanted?

Apparently all the qualities Gundham Tanaka was looking for in a partner. The two had met their freshman year of nice school and definitely hadn't hit it off at first. The two were practically rivals, both "lusting" over their blonde friend, Sonia Nevermind. Yet, they both realized quite soon that Sonia was not the person that they wanted. 

And then sophomore year came. They were better friends then, actually getting along when Sonia wasn't in the room. They were able to bond, becoming close friends. By the end of the year, they were attached at the hip. 

Next came junior year, and oh boy, was that a turning point. They began dating in that year. And they were awkward, barely even gathering enough courage to hold one another's hand. Yet, they still were able to make it word. The awkwardness dissipated after a while, and boy, were they in love. 

And now they were here: senior year, more commonly known as soulmate year around the school. It was the year majority of the class discovered their soulmates, and it seemed the couple would discover their own this year. 

It had never really occurred to them once they started dating that they had soulmates. They were so blindly in love that the thought had never even crossed their minds. However, with Kazuichi's birthday in a few weeks, the realization dawned upon the two. 

However, they hadn't wanted to talk about, trying to continue life as normal. Yet the fear was still there. What if Kazuichi liked his soulmate more than Gundham, and wanted to be with them instead? The two didn't know what was going to happen, but soon, the boy's birthday had arrived, and there was no escaping it. 

The two were in Gundham's room, sprawled across the bed. The summer heat was setting in, and the air was hot and muggy. The chirping of crickets and cicadas could be heard coming from outside Gundham's open window as a cool breeze attempted to glide into the room. 

Gundham and Kazuichi laid curled up in silence, sweaty body's pressed up against one another. The ticking of the clock echoed throughout the room being the only sound that had filled the air so far that night. Neither of them had really said a word. They both knew what was coming. 

"Five minutes," Gundham announced, glancing over at the clock. He looked down at Kazuichi who was unusually quiet. 

"I don't want to do this," Kazuichi admitted, breath warm against Gundham's skin. "I… I don't want to meet them. I just want to stay here with you."

"That's not something I can change, my paramour," Gundham responded, running a hand through the male's tangled pink locks. "The fact that you will meet your soulmate in-" he paused to glance at the clock, "-three minutes is inevitable."

Kazuichi loosely fisted Gundham's shirt, letting out a shaky sigh. "I know, I know… I just… I can't imagine being with anyone but you."

And truth be told, Gundham couldn't imagine being with anyone else either. It was like they were made for each other, but fate was a fickle thing, and it seemed like their time together may soon come to an end. 

"One minute." The look in Kazuichi's eyes were desperate. He didn't want to do this, he didn't want to go,  _ he wanted to stay here- _

Gundham brought Kazuichi's forehead to his own, letting out a sigh and closing his eyes. "I promise everything will be fine, mortal… ten seconds. Are you ready?"

"I love you," Kazuichi whispered, eyes welling with tears. And before Gundham knew it, chapped lips were pressed up against his own, fingers threading themselves into his hair. 

_ 3… 2… 1…  _

Switching bodies had to be the strangest experience Kazuichi Souda had ever experienced. It was like when your arm fell asleep… except it was both arms, both legs,  _ his whole body _ -

It didn't feel right, almost unnatural even. But as the feeling slowly began to dissipate, he didn't dare open his eyes. He did not want to see a room that was certainly not his, did not want to see a family that did not belong to him, did not want to find himself in a body of a stranger-

"Mortal?"

_ … What the fuck?  _ Now, that definitely did not sound right… was that his voice he was hearing?

Curiously, he opened his eyes only to see a pair of pink staring back at him. He blinked, and then blinked again, and then kept staring. 

A familiar pair of lips pulled upwards in a smirk. "Looks like we were destined to be together after all. Isn't that right, my paramour?"

And then Kazuichi was on top of him, peppering kisses over a face that certainly belonged to himself, and laughing a familiar and awkward laugh, tears streaming down pale cheeks because it was him. It always had been him. 

It was always him. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! check out my other fics while you're at it!


End file.
